<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me by NeuroWriter14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901777">Dance With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14'>NeuroWriter14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Takes Two [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Do not repost, First Time With Each Other, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal venture out as a way to satiate Hannibal's need for socialization.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Takes Two [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal straightened his suit as he looked in the mirror. His habits rarely changed in his life, including his dressing and social activities. What had changed over time was who he continued his habits with. When he was a boy, before his parents and Mischa died, he had attended his parents' gathering. Mischa was younger than he and he had spent that majority of the extravagant gatherings watching over her. As he grew older and his old life died, he moved in with his aunt and uncle who were also known for their extravagant gatherings as well. Eventually, as a young man, he found his way to Florence and into the gatherings of the wealthy Florentine socialites. His time in Florence, the first time he was there, had helped solidify his tastes in all things. He continued his traditions into America after earning an internship at Johns Hopkins for his drawings. He was perpetually a creature of habit. Drawing, clothing, foods. They had stayed the same only refined with his age. It was his habits, his tastes, that had resulted in his capture by Mason Verger all those years ago. If he wasn't careful, it would be his undoing once again. </p><p>He smoothed out the already smooth lines of his suit before raising his eyes and meeting a familiar gaze in the mirror.</p><p>The two of them, him and Will, were still feeling their way around each other, navigating the new turn in their relationship. They had been many things to each other; doctor and patient, friends, betrayer and betrayed, but this was still new. Will had let his facial hair grow out, along with his hair. It was an oddly satisfying look and Hannibal drank it in. Their suits complemented each other's but mostly Will's complemented his already extraordinary eyes. Hannibal remembered the first time he saw the other's eyes, hidden behind the glasses he used as a barrier between himself and the world. He still had his glasses, but he rarely used them around Hannibal. </p><p>He turned to face Will fully. Will watched him as he neared, straightening his already perfect suit. He could hear the shallowness of the other's breath as Hannibal appraised his appearance. They rarely had to speak to each other anymore. The entanglement Will once spoke of had grown deeper, the two of them wrapped in each other so deeply it was as though they were connected at a soul level. A look, a touch, an eye movement. It was enough to convey what they wanted and needed. They could coordinate their movements perfectly. They had done it with the Dragon, and they had done it on every hunt since. They moved, acted, thought as one. It was intoxicating.</p><p>Hannibal should have been worried that someone had as much power over him as Will did. The other dragged him off a cliff and into the rolling Atlantic and yet here they were, about to attend a lavish party.</p><p>He knew Will hated it. He had already loathed social interaction and had alluded to as much when Hannibal first met him.</p><p>
  <em>Eyes are distracting. </em>
</p><p>Hannibal agreed with that sentiment as he often found himself caught in Will's gaze. As much as Will was caught in his own. There was an overwhelming tension between them that was amplified to such an intensity that he felt as though he were choking when they found each other's eyes. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg Will to do something about it. Kill him, leave him, kiss him. </p><p>
  <em>I'm curious if either of us could survive separation.</em>
</p><p>They had separated once but somehow it wasn't complete separation. Will rejected him, and Hannibal made sure the other would always know where he was. Will married and had a family, and Hannibal knew the exact moment when the other would appear in front of him again. It was as though they were each other's most addicting drugs. They had torn each other apart and yet somehow it only seemed as though they had just crawled their way into the hollowest parts of the other and stayed there. </p><p>He offered his arm which Will took reluctantly. The other was warm at his side, always radiating heat. It was worse when he was sick, so warm that Hannibal nearly broke out into a sweat when he was near. Now he almost broke into a sweat, but for another reason. The two ventured down the stairs of their rather lavish apartment toward the car waiting for them. It was risky, Hannibal knew, to return to Europe so soon after his last trip. He had stayed away for 20 years the last time and still he was remembered. Three years was riskier still, but there was so much he wanted to show the other. Will, for his part, seemed mostly content to follow Hannibal wherever he went. But his eyes always held a cunning light and Hannibal couldn't help but wonder if Will's days of following were numbered and if his own was numbered with it.</p><p>It was all the more exciting. </p><p>Will scanned the scenery of Paris as they went, his eyes jumping from building to building. </p><p>They arrived at the party. Hannibal, ever the socialite himself, had managed to weasel his way into the gathering. He stepped from the car and held his hand out to help Will do the same. The other took it and before he knew it, they were again locked together. They ventured inside.</p><p>Lights from the high chandeliers danced across the floor, the glasses, the trays of food, the windows. People chatted amongst themselves. Some of the women's gowns sparkled in the light, casting a million star-like reflections across the room. </p><p>He could feel Will shift uncomfortably beside him as he took in the sights and sounds. He knew it was hard for him to be around so many people, the risk of interacting with them weighed on him. But he seemed more at ease than Hannibal expected and maybe it had something to do with the fact that no matter how many surrounded them, he would find Hannibal at his side.</p><p>"Ah, there you are!" An older woman with a heavy accent greeted. Her greying hair was tied behind her head and her modest gown flowing around her. She smiled at him with kindly grass green eyes. Hannibal offered his free hand to her. She placed a gloved hand in his and he raised her knuckles to his lips.</p><p>"Madame Dupont," He greeted. She smiled at him as he let her hand go.</p><p>"And who is this young man?" She asked, looking at Hannibal expectantly.</p><p>"Forgive me my rudeness." He answered. He introduced Will who repeated Hannibal's earlier greeting. His arm was still locked with Hannibal's.</p><p>"You did not tell me how handsome he is," She playfully chastised. Will's lips quirked slightly.</p><p>Eventually, she flitted away, attempting to find her husband in the sea of people. Hannibal continued to greet others with Will at his side. Food was served and drinks were poured and Will did his best to appear as though he wanted to be there. He applauded the other's efforts especially when the most he had seen Will socialize in the past was with his dogs. Songs played in the background, shifting through a variety of languages. Hannibal himself would have preferred a live performance, but he enjoyed the compilation of music that had been put together. Before dessert, many found their way to the dance floor.</p><p>He ached to join them. It had been a while since he danced, the last time with Bedelia. Will didn't strike him as a dancer, but he so desperately wanted that extra bit of intimacy. Dancing could be quite intimate. The world could fade away with the right partner, the two pressed together with nothing but music with them. He suspected it would be like that with Will. </p><p>He stood and buttoned his suit jacket before turning and toward Will, who was attempting to engage in conversation with the woman next to him.</p><p>"Forgive me," Hannibal said as he intervened in their conversation when it hit a lull. He turned to Will and offered his hand. "Dance with me."</p><p>Will looked equally relieved and annoyed. He took Hannibal's hand and followed him to the dance floor where they hovered at the edge. He pulled the other closer, arms wrapped around waists and their other hands clasped. </p><p>The song changed and Hannibal recognized it easily. He knew it would surprise Will that Hannibal was versed in anything other than opera and classical music as that was what he always played in his house and his and Will's shared apartment. Will eyed him as they began moving with the song. He thought about how intimately they knew each other's bodies especially after they shared the experience of putting each other back together after the Dragon.</p><p>He began to hum along with the words, the two of them swaying with the slow melody.</p><p>
  <em>You ask me how much I need you, must I explain?</em><br/>
<em>I need you, oh my darling, like roses need rain</em>
</p><p>"You know this?" Will asked quietly.</p><p>"I have never lived under a rock," Hannibal answered.</p><p>
  <em>You ask how long I'll love you, I'll tell you true</em><br/>
<em>Until the Twelfth of Never, I'll still be loving you</em>
</p><p>He pulled Will closer, softly singing the lyrics in Will's ear. Neither of them had never fully professed their feelings to one another but they both knew the depth to which their feelings went.</p><p>
  <em>Hold me close, never let me go</em><br/>
<em>Hold me close, melt my heart like April snow</em>
</p><p>Will's breath caught in his throat and Hannibal could feel his heart in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>I'll love you 'til the bluebells forget to bloom</em>
</p><p>They spun with the song.</p><p>
  <em>I'll love you 'til the clover has lost its perfume</em>
</p><p>The rest of the world seemed to vanish around them. One by one with other dancers vanished. Jack Crawford and an army of FBI agents could have entered the room at that moment and Hannibal would still be caught in Will's heavy, emotional gaze.</p><p>
  <em>I'll love you 'til the poets run out of rhyme</em>
</p><p>He knew he was partially a romantic at heart. He had shown Will as much with his Valentine at Normal Chapel. But he doubted Will had entirely grasped how much of a romantic he was until this moment.</p><p>
  <em>Until the Twelfth of Never and that's a long, long time</em>
</p><p>Will's movements slowed. Hannibal could actually see him swallowing emotion.</p><p>
  <em>Until the Twelfth of Never and that's a long, long time</em>
</p><p>The song came to a close and another took its place, as Will leaned forward, resting his head on Hannibal's shoulder as he had after the Dragon. Hannibal could still see the scar on his cheek. The offending wound had healed well and it accentuated Will's face in a way that even Hannibal couldn't describe. He knew every scar on Will's body. Some were his own doing but all were his to own. </p><p>The two of them swayed on the dance floor, their bodies pressed together. Songs came and went and still there they were, together. When Will eventually pulled away, Hannibal could see the plea in his eyes. He wanted to leave. He would oblige, of course. Together they left as they came, arm in arm. They returned to their apartment and the ventured inside without saying a word. He closed the door with a soft click behind them before he followed Will deeper into the apartment, expecting Will to retreat to his room. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled off his suit jacket and folded it neatly, draping it over a chair. His shoes came off next. Hannibal had also abandoned his suit jacket.</p><p>Will neared him slowly. Hannibal felt his muscles tighten with anticipation. Something would happen between them tonight, he knew this. Even if it was his death, he knew he would die content.</p><p>Instead of walking directly to him, Will walked around him and turned on the radio Hannibal kept in the sitting room to entertain him from time to time. Soft, slow music echoed through the apartment. Hannibal moved, beginning to understand what Will wanted. He removed his own shoes and rather than brighten the dark room with the overbearing lights, he lit a fire in the small fireplace. Their apartment wasn't exactly grand, but it was still beautiful. The kitchen was large enough to suit his needs and near it was a dining room big enough to entertain guests. Just beyond that was the sitting room and the hall that lead to their rooms and a small study with the perfect amount of light for Hannibal to draw in. There was no privacy between the kitchen and the dining room so Hannibal had to do most of his preparation ahead of time if he wanted to have guests over. Will never seemed to care, always watching him from his periphery. </p><p>Will offered a sly smile as he held his hand out to Hannibal. It was a combined effort to pull them closer to each other. He could feel the tension in the other's body, a tension that threatened to overwhelm him. Will didn't look away, but instead focused his eyes on Hannibal's. He was lost. They moved together with the music, swaying and spinning. He assumed everything he felt was worse for Will, not only feeling his own emotions but empathizing enough to feel Hannibal's as well.</p><p>Somehow, Will managed to move closer until his mouth was next to Hannibal's ear. He could hear the other's breathing, feel the heat of his body, the beating of his heart. He was drunk on it.</p><p>"I love you." The whisper made his breath catch in his chest.</p><p>He turned his head, hoping to meet the other's eyes, which danced in the firelight. Their faces were so close, it would take little effort to close the distance. Will swallowed and Hannibal watched the movement of his throat. For a heartbeat or two, or maybe twenty he couldn't tell, they stayed there, unmoving. He wasn't sure which of them moved first, maybe it was the both of them. Their lips met, chastely at first. The bubble of tension between them burst. He could hear Will suck in a breath as their kiss deepened. His hand moved of its own accord, sliding up Will's body, over his shoulder and to his face. He had held Will like this before, in this same position. Will was dripping with rain and the smell of blood permeated the air. That was a lifetime ago.</p><p>Will's hand came to his shoulder, fisting in the fabric there. Their kiss became more heated and suddenly he was acutely aware that the heat in his body wasn't from the fire. His fingers wandered their way into Will's curls. Will used his other hand to press Hannibal closer. He caught Will's lower lip between his teeth, dragging it between them and causing the other's breath to catch. He wanted more. He wasn't sure who started moving first before they were stumbling their way through the apartment and into Hannibal's room. He was certain this should feel like an invasion of space, but this felt more normal than he ever thought it could. </p><p>Will tugged as his clothes, suddenly seeming annoyed at the layer between them. Hannibal stilled his hands with his own causing Will to stop and stare at him. He was caught in that intense gaze yet again. He moved slowly, reaching up and undoing one button at a time of Will's shirt. The other mirrored him. Removing the other's clothing shouldn't have been as erotic as it was. He pulled the fabric slowly from Will's shoulders revealing skin and the scars that came with it. They were still locked in each other's gaze and Will pulled down Hannibal's shirt, dropping it onto the floor. The belts were next followed by buttons and zippers. He leaned forward and caught Will's lips once again as the rest of their clothes fell to the floor. There was barely any light in the room, just enough to see each other.</p><p>He maneuvered them until Will fell back onto the bed. He shifted his position, settling himself as Hannibal followed. He hovered over him, their bodies still not touching as he drank in the sight of Will naked in front of him. Will seemed to be doing the same thing, eyes roaming where hands had yet to touch. Hannibal lowered himself, their lips meeting first before the rest of their bodies touched, skin meeting skin. Will sighed under him. They shifted, both finding ways of pressing their bodies together. He could feel the other's muscles tensing and moving, he could feel the blood rushing under his skin. He could feel the hard length that pressed against his stomach, his own arousal along with it.</p><p>Hannibal moved his kisses from Will's lips to his jaw to his neck. The other shifted to give him access and he took it gladly. He let his tongue roam over flesh, feeling the blood at Will's pulse point, and the small moan in his throat. He wanted, no he needed, more. He bit, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to apply pressure. Will's chest and throat rumbled under him and the sound that left his mouth was intoxicating. Will's hands roamed, carding through his hair, running over his shoulders, back, anywhere he could reach. Hannibal ground down, feeling his cock against Will's. He continued to explore. His mouth found the scars in Will's shoulder, the knife wound and bullet wound. Will's hand grazed the brand on his back. He caught a glimpse of the bullet wound in Will's other arm.</p><p>Will's hand moved to his chest, running his fingers through the hair there and then down to his stomach. He could feel his fingers ghost over his erection and he sucked in a breath against Will's shoulder. Will's hand wrapped around him and if he had lesser restraint, that would have been it. He would have lost it right then. Will's hand pumped slowly, drawing out the action. Hannibal ran his hand down Will's chest, stopping for a second to trace his fingers over the scar on the other's stomach. Will sucked in a breath and their eyes met. He kept his hand moving until his fingers found Will's erection. This could be enough for him. He could let them finish each other with nothing more than their hands and heated gazes. But it wasn't intimate enough for him.</p><p>His free hand found Will's hair once again, fisting in his curls before they kissed again. They were both holding back, he knew it. Neither of them were fully embracing their instincts, something he told Will to do in the past. </p><p>He let go of Will and shifted his attention for a moment to the bedside table. He pulled lube from the drawer and dropped it onto the bed next to them. Will followed his movements and he met the other's eyes in silent question. Will nodded. Hannibal shifted them until he was between Will's legs. Will grabbed the lube before he had a chance. Their lips met as Will grasped his hand and poured a generous amount. He bit into Will's lip again, finally eliciting the moan he wanted as he slid a finger into him. </p><p>Hannibal often espoused this and that about God. But in all his talks, he had failed to mention he had found himself a new god. A god made of ocean blue eyes, dark curly hair, and a sea of emotions. A god with the same darkness he harbored within himself. A god who's monster fit perfectly with his own. </p><p>He slid in a second finger, making Will shift. He shifted his hand trying to find exactly what he was looking for and knew the moment he hit it. Will's back arched and he moaned into Hannibal's mouth. He began to move faster causing Will to writhe under him. He shifted again to Will's neck, biting and sucking into the skin. It was an awkward position for sure, the way he and Will were bent. But as he moved, he could feel pleasure radiating from the other. He didn't feel the need to leave a mark on Will's neck. They had both left their marks on each other, they were each other's in every way at this point. He added a third finger and he could feel Will coming apart under him. He stretched and readied the other as he continued to kiss every part of him he could reach. </p><p>Will let out a grunt of protest as Hannibal pulled his fingers away. He wanted to reassure him, but for some reason, he felt as though his voice would break the bubble they had buried themselves in. He grabbed the lube and used it once more as Will shifted on the bed, putting a pillow under his hips. Hannibal lined himself and pushed in slowly until he was buried to the hilt. Will's back arched as he went, his mouth open in a silent gasp. He withdrew and snapped his hips forward, forcing the moan from Will. He gripped the other's hips as he continued his thrusts. Will moaned and wrapped a leg around him. His own pleasure began to build with each thrust. </p><p>He was not one to use the term "making love" when it came to sex. Sex was sex, something he could always detach himself from. Alana, Bedelia. It was sex. But this was different. This felt deeper if he and Will could become any closer. </p><p>Will grasped his shoulder and pulled him down. Their lips met in a desperate kiss as he wrapped an arm under Will's shoulder to anchor himself. Their bodies ground together, Will shifting to his hips to meet Hannibal's every thrust. They broke apart for a breath, their noses brushing lightly. The movement made Will grin, a genuine smile that lit up his brilliant blue eyes. He felt himself grin in return. He didn't know what possessed either of them to let out the breathy laughs they did and then they began to laugh in earnest. Their bodies pressed together as he could feel every movement of the other's body. It was inexplicably intimate as Will kissed him again, a smile still on both of their lips. </p><p>He snapped his hips forward as Will wrapped around him, arms and legs. It felt like an eternity as they both pressed toward the edge, a tangle of limbs and moans. He wasn't exactly sure who came first, it all happened in a blur of sounds and livewire nerve endings. He felt Will's nails dig into his back before he collapsed, the height of his orgasm still running through him. He could hear Will's heavy breaths as their chest pressed together, neither fully returning to reality. </p><p>He didn't know how long it was before he pulled himself from Will. They were covered in sweat and arousal but he was more content than he ever remembered being previously. They moved in tandem, each cleaning the other off in Hannibal's bathroom. Neither bothered finding clothes to sleep in when they returned to Hannibal's bed. Will shuffled closer to him under the covers, limbs mixed. He fell asleep listening to Will's breath.</p><p>When he woke in the morning, he found himself on his back with Will's head pillowed on his shoulder, and their legs tangled together. He sighed happily, feeling his darkness purr within him at the man next to him. He stroked Will's hair, happy to stay perfectly still until Will woke up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come yell at me on <a href="https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/NWriter14">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>